Episode 5 (Season 2, NEW)
"Decisive Battle at Kuoh Academy!" is the fifth episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on August 4, 2013. Summary Sona and her team create a barrier surrounding Kuoh Academy, while Rias and her team prepare for their upcoming battle against Kokabiel, Freed, and Valper. The battle begins with Kokabiel summoning several Cerberus demons to combat against the Gremory Team, which they successfully defeat with the help of Xenovia. During that time, however, Valper succeeds in combining the four Excalibur fragments into one. He also triggers a self-destruct magic circle, scheduled to activate in 20 minutes while a mysterious young man watches all these developments on from afar. Rias and Akeno, then, attempt to battle with Kokabiel but is overwhelmed by the latter's massive powers. Meanwhile, Kiba confronts Valper, learning the truth of the Holy Sword Project and with the help of his friends from both the past and present, Kiba successfully manages to attain his Balance Breaker, the Sword of Betrayer. Kiba, using his newfound powers in tandem with Xenovia who had summoned her Durandal, manages to successfully destroy the Fused Excalibur. With Freed and the Excalibur out of the equation, Kiba then attempts to kill Valper, only for Kokabiel to deal the killing blow. The episode ends when Kokabiel confidently tells the Occult Research Club that Issei can transfer his power to anyone, and Issei preparing to transfer his powers to Rias, in return. Stats Original airdate: August 4, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the light novel, there was a conversation that took place between Kokabiel and Valper Galilei about the ceremony of fusing four Excaliburs into one when Rias and others arrived, this was however changed in the anime as Kokabiel explained the ceremony to Rias and others without talking to Valper at all. #In the light novel, Kokabiel summoned two guardian dogs of hell (Cerberus), while in the anime, there were three of them. #In the light novel, Xenovia delivered the finishing strike to a Cerberus by stabbing at its chest, while in the anime, her finishing strike was to slash a Cerberus into two. #In the light novel, slain Cerberus turns into dust, while in the anime, they turn into balls of fire. #In the light novel, Kokabiel deflected Rias's huge demonic attack by redirecting it into the sky, while in the anime, he redirected it into ground. #In the anime, Rias and Akeno fought against Kokabiel soon after the ceremony is completed, while in the light novel, this scene doesn't exist. #In the light novel, Freed and Kiba had the time to fight each other before Xenovia pulled Durandal out, while in the anime, Xenovia pulled Durandal out before either had a chance to fight the other. #In the light novel, Fused Excalibur used by Freed was only broken in half when smashed by the Durandal wielded by Xenovia, while in the anime, it was broken in half when struck with the Sword of Betrayer by Kiba. #In the light novel, Valper Galilei's dead body is remained intact despite being pierced by Kokabiel's light spear, while in the anime, his dead body is reduced into particles of light. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media